


But Baby It's Cold Outside

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: "At the end of the night, it was just her and Poe left, and Rey had already stayed until well past midnight, talking to a slightly drunken Poe who just couldn’t stop smiling and beaming about how much fun the party had turned out to be this year."





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I finally got something Damerey related done, it's only taken me forever! But now that I'm finally getting into the swing of things with how crazy my life has become, hopefully it won't take you guys waiting for forever again for me to get something written! I hope you all like it, I got plenty of ideas in from you Damerey lovelies, specifically @jainaraesolo who provided the ugly christmas sweater idea, and @cmmdrsnow who gave the Baby It's Cold Outside idea! While they're both combined into something that's not exactly like the suggestions, props to you guys for actually sparking an idea in my brain that clicked! I hope you all like it, comments are always appriciated greatly! <3 
> 
> P.S. If you listen to Baby It's Cold Outside while reading this, it makes it even cuter :3 (first choice is obviously Daisy & Oscar singing it, but if you want to listen to the whole thing while reading, I personally prefer the Dean Martin classic version, can't beat the classics!)

    An ugly sweater Christmas party, it was something Rey had heard of, but up until she met Poe and got invited to his, she didn’t know what they exactly entailed until tonight. Everyone had truly taken the ‘ugly sweater’ part seriously, though perhaps the best, or rather worst, one Rey had seen was Jess’s that was supposed to be some interpretation of a reindeer but with far too many accessories sewn onto it and it actually lighting up not only on the nose, but on all the lights that were strung on the antlers too. Needless to say, after seeing how miserable Jess quickly became in the sweater after wearing it for far too long and drinking just a bit too much, Rey was glad she brought another shirt to change into once the overly heavy and obnoxiously decorated Santa sweaters she was wearing became a bit too much. At the end of the night, it was just her and Poe left, and Rey had already stayed until well past midnight, talking to a slightly drunken Poe who just couldn’t stop smiling and beaming about how much fun the party had turned out to be this year. 

 

    “Well, it’s been fun Poe, but I really,  _ really _ think I should go home now.” Rey couldn’t help but laugh as his face dropped just a bit, his emotions almost as clear and easy to read as his joyful little pup, Beebee-Ate, that was at his side. 

 

    “Aw, come on, you don’t have to work in the morning.” Poe tried to convince her. 

 

    “Yes I do, so do you, we work at the same place.” Rey laughed. 

 

    “Actually we don’t, apparently the storm that rolled in tonight is going to last all night long, they’re grounding everything and everyone for the next few days.” Poe announced. 

 

    “Few days? I didn’t think the storm was going to be that bad.” Rey said, leaning over from the sofa to try and catch a glance out the window, only to realized the blinds had already been drawn shut. “Are you being serious or are you kidding right now?” 

 

    “Right now, completely serious.” Poe sighed. “When Finn left an hour ago the snow was already a quarter of the way up the tires of the cars.” 

 

    “And you didn’t tell me?” Rey asked with a smirk, she wasn’t mad, how could she ever be mad at Poe with a smirk on his face like that, she hated driving in the snow either way though she thought she’d be home before it hit. 

 

    But Poe asked her to stay, and while he was her closest friend, she would have done nearly anything he asked of her, because there was some part of her that whenever he spoke, her heart skipped a beat and caused her stomach to twist up in knots. 

 

    “Well...I figured you’d find out...eventually.” Poe admitted, a blush creeping up on his cheeks and Rey didn’t know if that was because he was genuinely embarrassed or if the alcohol had just hit him. “Or maybe it’s just because it’s Christmas Eve and I was feeling a bit lonely, didn’t want to wake up without somebody around. Not to mention we’re all snowed in so it’s not like any of us are going anywhere.” 

 

    “If you wanted company you could have just asked.” Rey assured him, letting him know that regardless of the weather, she put her jacket that she had in her hands down on the table, along with her purse and sweater that she wore earlier in the night. 

 

    “You seemed to ready to leave.” Poe shrugged. “I just thought you had somewhere to be...other than work.” 

 

    “Just visiting mom and dad.” Rey said. “But they get up late on Christmas now, I was gonna go tomorrow after work, I think they enjoy not having two kids waking them up at the crack of dawn anymore screaming about Santa.” She added with a laugh. 

 

    “Can’t say I blame them there, you should have seen what my parents went through.” Poe grinned. 

 

    “Oh, the only child, I bet you were just incredibly spoiled on Christmas, weren’t you?” Rey asked with a giggle. 

 

    “I wouldn’t say spoiled, just thankful that I was the only kid.” Poe said. 

 

    “You were so spoiled rotten.” Rey laughed now. “But see, your plan had backfired on you, my gift for you is at home and I won’t be able to get to it until this snow melts some tomorrow.” 

 

    Poe leaned over and rested his head in Rey’s lap, truly tired and flush from drinking, Rey’s hand finding it’s way into his dark curls as she brushed them back from his face. 

 

    “I’ll get over it, I’m not ten anymore, I can wait.” He mumbled with a grin. “But see, you win out on this deal of staying the night, your gifts are here and under the tree.” 

 

    “I think you mean gift.” Rey corrected him. 

 

    “Not exactly.” Poe sighed. “You see, other than my dad, and my friends, I’ve got no one to shower with all this Christmas cheer besides you and Beebee-Ate. He’s not much fun, he found some of his toys already.” 

 

    “He’s a puppy, what did you expect?” Rey asked while she glanced over at the sleeping ball of white fur now by Poe’s feet, the puppy having made himself a bed out of some of the toys Poe had gotten for him. “And you seriously shouldn’t have gotten me gifts Poe.” 

 

    “What can I say, I saw them and couldn’t help but think of you.” Poe smirked. 

 

    “I’ll get you back for that.” Rey grinned from ear to ear before leaning back onto the sofa more comfortably, her hands still in Poe’s hair and seemingly putting him to sleep. “Maybe we should get you to bed.” 

 

    “No, I’ll take the sofa, you take Beebee-Ate and go crash in my bed for tonight.” Poe assured her. “I don’t really feel like moving either way.” 

 

    “I’ll bring you a blanket and pillow then.” Rey leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead before trying to shift her way out from underneath him without disturbing him too much. 

 

    “Mhmm.” Poe mumbled, he was fading fast. 

 

    “Merry Christmas, Poe.” Rey whispered to him. 

 

    “Merry Christmas, Rey.” He replied back. “Hey, wait, before you go.” He tugged on her arm, he was still half asleep, but awake enough to point up at the ceiling fan above them, and more importantly, what hung from it - mistletoe. 

 

    “Are you serious?” Rey asked with a huff of laughter. 

 

    “One-hundred percent serious.” Poe laughed. “I knew I hung that there for some reason.” 

 

    “You’re the worst.” Rey mumbled before leaning over and pressing a kiss to Poe’s lips, and despite Poe lying one way and Rey sitting up another, there was something about the kiss that still set off sparks, and clearly enough sparks for Poe to feel them as well which caused him to kiss back briefly before Rey pulled away, her head swimming with questions - but perhaps questions best saved for the morning. “Goodnight.” Rey said softly as she pulled away. 

 

    “Goodnight.” Poe answered back. 

  
    Without another word, Rey got up and went to go get Poe a blanket and pillow before crashing in his bed. She couldn’t have been more glad that the snow had trapped her in with Poe, because if it hadn’t, he might not have asked her out on a date that very next day. 


End file.
